


Five Scenes from Season 5 (and one that's mine)

by TeaTimeAllOverTown



Series: The Scenes We Never Saw [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeAllOverTown/pseuds/TeaTimeAllOverTown
Summary: Five moments from Jackie and Hyde's relationship in season 5 that we didn't get to see - and one with a new twist on the season's ending
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: The Scenes We Never Saw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Five Scenes from Season 5 (and one that's mine)

**Author's Note:**

> The second work in this series (I have also written Six Scenes from Summer in the same vein). The first five scenes all follow the canon plot but the bonus scene rewrites how Jackie and Hyde got back together. I thought the way the show had them reunite in season 6 was just ridiculous and didn't actually address any of their issues. So, I redid it! 
> 
> As always, love and comments are much appreciated. I hope to have season 6 version coming shortly. Their relationship unfortunately gets a little less inspiring as the show goes on.

1.

The first day of school.

Normally, Jackie liked the first day of school. She would wake up way too early to get her hair and makeup perfect and pick out her prettiest outfit. She’d meet Michael in the front of school and they’d walk hand in hand down the hall so that everyone knew they were the couple to beat.

The first day of school was the day for Jackie to reestablish her dominance in this small town.

This year though, is different. She’d spent the summer in Eric Foreman’s basement, not cheer camp. Donna isn't going to be there. She isn’t dating Kelso anymore.

And then there was Steven. They’re not dating, not officially. The group knows about them now. He puts his arm around her shoulders sometimes when they’re out in the driveway. She kisses him goodbye when she leaves.

But he’s adamant that he is not her boyfriend. The guys tease him relentlessly about it and he keeps his zen but doesn’t budge. They’re not dating.

She has no idea what they are. Some limbo between hooking up and a relationship. She desperately wants clarification. Her insecurities scream for approval and answers. Is she just easy? Is he going to bail when he meets someone else? Is it because her nose is slightly off center?

These unknowns didn’t seem so daunting in the basement. It's a universe of six people who keep coming back to each other, no matter who is dating who or where someone goes for the summer. But high school? With cheerleaders and jocks and hundreds of eyes watching as you walk down the hall? That’s daunting. That’s a place where she wants to know if she can hold Steven’s hand in the hallway or kiss him goodbye.

The grey area pops up at lunch. She heads over to the cafeteria, lunch bag with a salad in hand, but pauses outside the door. She realizes she isn’t sure where to sit.

She can always sit with the cheerleaders. They don’t really like her, especially since she fraternizes outside the proper cliques, but as long as she’s on the squad, there's a spot at their table. She sat with them a few times last year when she and Michael had broken up and she didn’t feel like dealing with him, but her usual spot was with the basement group.

It used to be easy. She was dating Michael so her belonging wasn’t in questioning. And even when she wasn’t with Michael, she had Donna. She always had a reason to be sitting there.  
But now Donna is gone and she isn’t sure where she stands with Steven. Does he want her to sit with him? Will he think she’s being clingy? Is being accepted in the basement all summer a permanent ticket to their table?

Surprisingly, it’s Eric who answers her questions. As she’s paused outside the door he appears, nearly walking to her.

“Oh, hey Jackie,” he says distractedly, glancing at her.

“Hey Eric!” she replies, forcing the anxious look off her face. “Where are you going?”

“I told Donna I’d call her at lunch. She got the payphone number for her school. We agreed I’d call at 12:15.” He glances nervously at his watch. 

“Oh well, tell her I say hi! I don’t look as cute and petite without her next to me.”

Eric doesn’t seem to register this, nodding absently.

“Alright. See you,” he says, brushing past her down the hall. He stops a few feet away and turns back to her.

“Oh Jackie, by the way they guys are the table in the back right corner. Some dweebs took our table from last year. Kelso wanted to beat them up but Hyde and I said it doesn’t really matter. Keslo would just hurt himself anyway.”

And with that he dashes down the hallway and leaves Jackie beaming. Completely unknowingly, Eric had just given her all the confidence in the world. She is part of the group. Even Eric thinks she’s part of the group. Her sitting at their table isn’t even a question, it’s an expectation.

With a skip in her step Jackie enters the lunchroom, hurrying towards the back.

She feels the cheerleaders watching her, wondering where she will go. She’s not with Kelso anymore. Is she going to rejoin them in her rightful clique? Stop bending the social laws?

She sees several scowls as she skips past their table, in the center of the room, towards the three boys throwing candy at each other in the back. Her boys.

She slides into the seat next to Hyde, placing her lunchbag on the table.

“Hey,” he says absently, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, and chucks an m&m at Fez’s open mouth. It smacks him on the forehead and bounces to the floor.

“Damn, I wanted to eat that,” Fez complains, giving the candy a long, hard stare. Seemingly considering still eating it, he shakes his head turning back to the table. 

Having launched the m&m, Hyde moves his hand briefly over to Jackie’s thigh, giving it a quick squeeze before reaching for the paper airplane Kelso just threw at him.

“You didn’t even make this right you idiot,” Hyde snaps, holding up a poorly folded piece of paper.

“Yeah well it still almost hit you,” Kelso counters, ducking as Hyde throws the paper back. 

Jackie pulls out her salad and fork, stabbing a piece of lettuce.

“That looks like rabbit food,” Hyde remarks, wrinkling his nose at her lunch.

“It’s what skinny girls eat, Steven” she explains, taking a bite of the admittedly less than appetizing food. 

“Here, have some of my fries,” he offers, pushing his plate slightly towards her. She gazes up at him, surprised by the gesture.

“Steven, fries are greasy and full of carbs,” she whines, but looks longingly at his plate as the delicious smell reaches her nose. 

“I want some!” Kelso yells, reaching towards Hyde’s plate. Hyde smacks his hand away.

“Get lost, moron.”

Kelso pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why does Jackie get some?”

“Because Jackie is a hot chick I’m messing around with,” Hyde snaps, pushing the plate closer to her.

Kelso considers this for a moment.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“No, Steven I can’t,” Jackie shakes her head, gesturing to her salad. Rolling his eyes Steven leans towards her, bringing his lips to her ear.

“Just a couple. I won’t tell.”

The whisper sends a shiver down her spine and heat to her stomach. God, he’s talking about french fries and she’s ready to jump him.

But he’s also sitting next to her in the cafeteria, touching her thigh and whispering in her ear. Maybe they’re not officially dating, but he clearly doesn’t care what anyone thinks about them.

With that in mind, Jackie picks up a fry and brings it to her mouth. That’s so much better than a salad. He smiles approvingly at her, taking one for himself. 

“See? Way better.”

Eric reappears, slumping down across the table.

“I couldn’t get her! The line was busy, someone else must have been on their phone. God, this is awful! How are we supposed to get through this year.”

“Eric, you’re going to see her in a couple of hours,” Jackie responds, reaching for another fry. 

“Maybe she’ll leave you for a hot nun,” Kelso laughs, chucking the m&m from the floor at Eric’s head.

“I would like to see a hot nun,” Fez adds, eyes falling sadly to the m&m again. 

“This place sucks without Donna,” Eric moans, dropping his head to the table.

“Cheer up Foreman, it’s not like Donna is way hotter than you and could realize she can do better at any moment,” Hyde offers, reaching over to pat Eric’s shoulder. Eric glares at him.

“Oh god, she could, couldn’t she?”

They’re interrupted when Julie, one of the cheerleaders, clears her throat next to their table. They all turn to her, frowning. 

“Uh...hi,” she mutters, eyes immediately glancing to where Hyde’s hand is resting on Jackie’s thigh. “I’m Julie. We’re selling tickets to the football game this week. Do you guys want any? It’s a dollar cheaper if you buy them now from me than at the gate.”

Jackie can tell by the look on her face she pulled the short straw to have to come over here. They stopped asking Jackie to sell tickets last year. She’s too good to kick her off the squad completely, but they’re clearly trying to limit her involvement with them to on the field.

Hyde snorts, turning back to his fries. Eric rolls his eyes, flicking an errant paper airplane at Kelso.

“If I buy a ticket can I make out with you?” Kelso asks, eyeing the small blonde. She looks at him in disgust.

“Michael, shut up,” Jackie snaps, reaching across the table to pinch him.

“Damn, Jackie I was just asking!” he cries, rubbing the spot where she pinched him. 

“If I pay you extra can I make out with you?” Fez chimes in, pulling out his wallet hopefully.

“Um...who are you?” Julie asks, flipping her hair behind her. 

Jackie rolls her eyes, turning back to Julie.

“If they want to go, I’ll get their tickets, Julie,” Jackie explains, forcing a smile at the small girl. 

“Right. Well...will I see you at practice, Jackie?” Julie asks, eyes falling to Hyde’s hand where it’s resting on Jackie’s thigh.

“Of course, Julie. Wouldn’t miss it.”

‘Uh huh,” she responds, sounding skeptical. She forces a tight smile at Jackie, giving her a quick wave before bouncing back to her table, immediately leaning forward to the squad and whispering. Jackie sees several heads snap towards her and she quickly turns back to the table, cheeks burning slightly.

“Jackie, can you set me up with her?” Fez whines, watching Julie over at her table.

“No way, Fez. She’s dating Lucas Smart anyway. He’s going to be the football captain this year.”

“God I hate this place,” Steven groans, turning to look at Jackie. “You’re really going to the stupid football game?”

She stares at him, crossing her arms.

“Steven I am on the cheerleading squad. We’re the main event!”

He rolls his eyes, pulling his hand off her thigh.

“That’s stupid.”

“I don’t know Hyde, they do a lot of flips. You get to see a lot of cheerleader butt,” Kelso interjects, most of his pudding ending up on his face rather than in his mouth. 

“Whatever. I’m going to smoke,” Hyde declares, standing up from the table and heading out the door before Jackie can say anything. 

“Which cheerleaders are available, Jackie?” Fez inquires, glancing back over the table.

“Have you looked into the AV club, Fez?”

Lunch passes but Hyde doesn’t return. Jackie tries to keep her eyes in front of her so it’s not obvious she’s looking for him. 

Finally the bell rings and with a sigh, she heads out of the lunch room towards her locker. She wonders what she’s going to do after school. She walks to school, considering she only lives a few blocks away. Before, Kelso would have waited for practice to finish and would have given her a ride to the basement afterwards. Or when they weren’t together, she’d usually catch a ride with Eric and Donna. Donna always had after school activities and Eric wouldn’t consider leaving without her.

But now Kelso has no obligation to wait for her and Eric not only doesn’t have a car but has some ridiculous plan to bike to Donna’s school.

So that leaves Steven. He’d probably give her a ride but will he wait an hour for cheerleading practice to end? She doesn’t think so. So she’ll probably end up walking to the Foreman’s. It’s well over a mile and she wore heels but she wants to see Donna and doesn’t want to be left out whatever stupid jokes they tell. She’s always felt like she’s had one foot in, one foot out. Her undefined relationship with Steven is only making it worse.

As she opens her locker she hears his voice from behind her locker door.

“Hey.”

She beams into her locker, so he can’t see her, and forces a neutral look back onto her face, shutting the door to look at him. He smells like cigarettes and maybe a little weed and he leans against the locker next to her, giving her a nod.

“Hey,” she responds, shifting her history textbook to her hip.

“What’s that?” he asks, pointing to the book. She rolls her eyes.

“A textbook.”

“Ah, I’ve heard myths about those,” he responds, grinning at her.

“They come in handy sometimes. You know, in class.”

“And that is..?”

She rolls her eyes again, leaning on her locker to match him. 

“I’m going to cut sixth period. Want to come? Find a deserted stairwell somewhere?” he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

The truth is she desperately wants to go with him. Her skin is itching for a fix of him. She doesn’t think she’s gone this long without kissing him since they started hooking up.

But she tightens her grip on her textbook, shaking her head. She’s not going to let him change her entirely. She’s still Jackie who cares about school and cheerleading and he needs to work his way into that, not replace it.

“I have class, Steven.”

He rolls his eyes, reaching for her textbook.

“Class will be there tomorrow.”

“And so will you. And I don’t get in trouble for pushing you off until later.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” he grins, winking at her.

She flushes, heat pooling in her stomach but shakes her head again, reaching back for the textbook.

“No, Steven.”

He shoots her a displeased look, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. Lame.”

She frowns at him, crossing her arms.

“Look Steven, I like school. And I like cheerleading. And I know you don’t but I’m not going to stop doing them just because we’re...doing whatever it is we’re doing.”

His smile drops and he raises a surprised eyebrow at her, but then he shrugs.

“That’s cool.”

“Really?” she asks, slightly shocked.

“Yeah, man. You do you. We can catch up later.”

She beams at him, glancing around before popping forward to press a kiss on his cheek.

He groans and makes a scene of wiping his cheek but she sees the smile in his eyes. 

“Meet you after school? I’ll give you a ride to the basement,” he says, walking with her as she walks towards her classroom.

“I have practice. It’s an hour.”

He groans.

“I can just walk, it’s fine, Steven.”

“It’s like a thirty minute walk, Jackie. Fine. I’ll wait.”

She stops in her tracks, staring at him.

“Really?”

He shrugs, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“I’d just go to the basement and smoke. I’ll just do it in Mr. Ryderson’s office during your practice. It’s funnier that way.”

She can tell he wants it to seem like nothing. Like waiting around for her is barely an inconvenience. And she will let him have that because she knows the truth. He wants to give her a ride. He wants to wait for her. And that makes today a success.

“Alright,” she agrees, stopping in front of her classroom. Students pass by them, looking quizzically at the mismatched couple. “See you later then.”

He nods, pausing for a moment as if he’s considering kissing her, but seems to come to his senses and disappears down the hallway, towards wherever it is he’s going to spend the period. Maybe he’ll actually end up in class.

She enters the classroom, grabbing a seat near the window. Two cheerleaders walk in, Molly and Kara, and hurry over to her, grabbing the seats around her.

“Jackie, oh my god, you’re the talk of the school!” Molly gushes, leaning in close to her. “Are you really dating Steven Hyde.”

She rolls her eyes, keeping her eyes in front of her.

“We’re not dating, Molly,” she murmurs.

“Well then what are you doing?” Kara asks, her innocent blue eyes wide. Jackie sighs. Kara is the only cheerleader who isn’t a total bitch. She’s just completely clueless. But she can do a backflip better than anyone Jackie’s ever seen.

“We’re just hanging out. It’s not a big deal,” Jackie replies, regurgitating everything Steven’s been saying. She doesn’t want to get caught sounding more involved than he is. She still cares about her reputation, even if not quite as much.

“Isn’t he like Michael Kelso’s best friend?” Molly asks, her voice eager for information. Jackie knows she wants to get to scoop first and report back. She’s been pushing for captain all summer.

“One of them,” Jackie answers breezily.

“What happened between you and Michael? Did you leave him for Hyde? Did he really spend all summer modeling in LA?”

Jackie gapes at her.

“No he did not! He was just with Donna and her mom. We broke up. It’s not that big of a deal, Molly.”

“But what does this mean?”

“I...I don’t know. I’m zen now, Molly. I don’t worry about stuff like that.”

Molly raises a skeptical eyebrow but shrugs, sitting back in her seat, clearly disappointed in the lack of gossip from Jackie.

“Hyde’s really cute, Jackie,” Kara offers, smiling kindly at her. “He scares me a little though.”

“Not the kind of guy a cheerleader usually dates,” Molly opines, examining her cuticles. Jackie glares at her.

“Well it’s not up to you, Molly. And we all know you were sleeping with the math club president last year. He’s not cheerleader material, either,” Jackie snaps, whipping her hair as she turns back to the front.

She hears Molly huff behind her but goes quiet as the teacher walks in. 

The rest of the day passes uneventfully but as Jackie walks in the locker room for practice, she is swarmed.

“Oh my god is he a good kisser?”

“Have you guys done it? How big is he?”

“Was Michael pissed?”

“Is his mom really a hooker?”

“Does your dad know?”

She fights them off, pushing to her locker.

“Look, it’s none of your business. It’s between me and Steven.”

“You know Jackie,” Molly interjects, standing in front of her with arms crossed, “You should really run this stuff by us first.”

She stares at her, crossing her arms in return.

“Run what by you, Molly?”

“Who you date. It matters you know. Your reputation reflects on us too. I thought when you broke up with Michael you’d finally stop hanging out with those weirdos. But now you’re dating another one? What’s next, that weird foreign guy?”

Jackie glares at her.

“You don’t get to decide who I date. And they’re not losers, they’re my friends. And considering your taste in men, Molly, I think you’d end up with Fez before I did.”

The room goes silent and Jackie turns her back, pulling on her uniform. She doesn’t care anymore. She knows they won’t kick her off the squad, no one else is small enough to be at the top of the pyramid. 

Her anger propels her to a great practice. She lands all her stunts. Adds a little extra flare to her cheers. Keeps her smile the whole time. Her coach offers her a quick “Great work, Jackie” afterwards and she stalks into the locker room, grabbing her bag without changing. She just wants to get out of here and find Steven.

She enters the deserted hallway, walking towards the door when a male voice calls her name.

“Hey, Jackie!”

She turns around and sees Luke Bowers, running back on the football team, hurrying towards her.

“Hey Luke,” she calls back, surprised to see him looking for her.

“Hey, I was hoping to catch you after practice,” he smiles, eyeing her uniform. She flushes slightly, tugging a bit at her skirt but smiles at him.

“Oh, what’s up?”

“Well I heard you broke up with Kelso.”

She frowns, nodding her head slowly.

“And well...everyone’s saying you’re with Steven Hyde but you’re not actually dating. So I was hoping you might want to come to Chelsea's party with me, after the game on Friday.”

She stares at him, totally shocked by this request. She’d barely ever spoke to Luke. They’d crossed paths at parties and rallies but he’d never shown any interest. 

“I’ve always thought you were cute but you and Kelso seemed pretty glued together so I never said anything. But if you’re dating around then uh...maybe we could have some fun?”

She frowns at him. Have some fun? Is he asking her to have sex with him?

“Uh, thanks Luke but I don’t think so. I’m not going to that party.”

He gives her an exasperated smiling, rolling his eyes.

“Come on. If you’re just, you know, hanging out with someone shouldn’t it at least be a football player, not some burnout? It’ll be fun, I swear.”

Okay, he is definitely asking her for sex. Because he thinks that’s what she’s doing with Hyde.

“Look, Luke I don’t know where you’re getting your information but that is not what’s going on. And regardless, I’m not interested in you.”

She turns to leave but he grabs her elbow, pulling her back around.

“Come on, Jackie. You’re into Hyde but not me? That’s silly. Just lighten up a little. I’m better than him or Kelso, I promise.”

“I said no,” she snarls, attempting to pull her arm free. 

“Jackie-,”

“She said no,” a voice snaps from behind them and Luke let’s go of her immediately, stepping back with his hands in the air.

“Hey, look man it’s not a big deal. We were just talking.”

Jackie spins around and sees Hyde moving towards them, glaring at Kyle. 

“Well you’re not talking anymore. Get lost.”

He stops next to Jackie, placing an arm around her shoulders, eyes still fixed on Luke. He’s almost six inches shorter but Luke takes another step back.

“Alright man, whatever.”

He turns and hurries down the hallway, not glancing back. 

Hyde turns his body towards her, letting his arm slip off her shoulders, but keeping his eyes narrowed towards where Luke disappeared.

“You alright?”

“Fine,” she responds, taking a slightly shaky breath. “He was just being a pig.”

Hyde nods, turning his eyes towards her.

“I hate that guy. Thinks he owns the place. 

“Did you tell everyone we were sleeping together?”

The question pops out of her mouth before she can think about it but her chest is burning. 

“What?” he asks, looking confused.

“Luke said he heard we were just sleeping together, or something. Is that what you’re telling people?”

Hyde frowns at her.

“Jackie, I haven’t said shit to anyone about you.”

“Really?”

“No. Why would I? It’s none of their business.”

She considers this and realizes that makes sense. Why would Steven talk to anyone?

“Alright.”

He continues frowning at her.

“You really think I’d say that?”

He sounds mad, she realizes in surprise.

“Well...I don’t know. You’re not exactly clear on what we’re doing here.”

He rolls his eyes.

“I wouldn’t go around gossiping. I know you care about your reputation and I don’t want these morons talking about anything having to do with me.”

He still looks mad, his arms crossed over his chest and his nostrils flaring slightly. She feels bad.

“I’m sorry,” she offers, moving closer to him. “People have just been bugging me all day about it and...I haven’t known what to say. Since we’re not...well we haven’t defined anything.”

Hyde rolls his eyes but she can see him soften slightly, relaxing his arms to his side.

“It’s none of their business.”

“Yeah but it’s gossip. I’m a cheerleader. They’re going to ask.”

“Screw em.”

She sighs, reaching up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. He reciprocates, placing his hands on her hips.

She sinks back down to her heels, letting her hands fall to his chest.

“You really haven’t said anything about me to anyone?”

She’s slightly pouty now. Despite complaining about the gossip, the idea that Hyde hasn’t talked to anyone about her is slightly depressing.

“No.”

“No one asked?”

“Oh they asked. I just didn’t say anything.”

“What does that mean?”

“Don’t worry about it. Can we go?”

She eyes him for a moment longer but agrees. He wraps a hand around her shoulders, leading her towards the door. As they pass the locker room door she sees the squad huddled in the doorway, watching them walk by. Jackie grins, shaking her head and pressing closer to Steven.

They’re in the basement shortly after Eric arrived with Donna. He’s drenched in sweat and sucking air into his lungs like there might not be anymore left soon. Kelso and Fez are already down there, engrossed in a Playboy magazine.

The seats are all occupied and Hyde pats his lap. She grins and walks over, claiming her spot.

“So Hyde I heard you punched Dougie Freemont,” Kelso laughs after a moment, looking up from his magazine.

“What?” Jackie asks, turning to look at Hyde, who shrugs.

“Why did you punch him?” Donna asks, looking surprised.

“He’s an annoying loser,” Hyde responds smoothly, voice even.

“I heard he called Jackie a slut,” Fez replies in a sing song voice, smiling at Hyde.

Jackie’s heart jumps to her throat. 

“Really?” she squeals, beaming at Steven.

“Yeah, he used to call you a slut a lot, Jackie,” Kelso adds, nodding.

“And what did you do about it?” Jackie snaps back, glaring at him.

“Damn Jackie, what do you want me to do? Hurt my hand?”

“Only because you punch like a girl,” Hyde retorts, eyeing Kelso. “My hand doesn’t hurt at all.”

“Aw Steven, that’s so sweet,” Jackie cooes, stroking his beard.

“Awww,” the group choruses, making kissy faces at him.

“Shut it!” he yells, glaring around the room. 

They fall silent and everyone falls into idle chatter.

“Did you really punch Dougie Freemont because he said I was a slut?” Jackie asks quietly, moving closer to Steven.

“Yeah, he was being a little twat,” Hyde responds.

“I thought you said you didn’t say anything about me to anyone.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Hyde grins, squeezing her hip. She grins back. 

Maybe he isn’t technically her boyfriend yet. But maybe she can be okay with that. For a little while, at least.

2.

Hyde wipes sweat from his brow, shifting his weight on his tired legs.

The griddle in front of him is hot, the room is sweltering and he’s in a thick, itchy apron.

Damn, the pancake.

He flips the pancake over to reveal a charred black disc. Crap.

He sticks his spatula under it again, tossing into the trash can beside him.

“Steven! We need more pancakes!” Jackie’s voice calls from the room in front of him and he glares in the general direction, muttering a few choice swear words under his breath.

“Damn woman, give me a minute. How many pancakes can a bunch of girl scouts eat?”

“Oh you have no idea.”

It comes from one of the other flippers in the small room, an alumni’s sad looking husband whose name Hyde has already forgotten. Dave. Or Devin. Or maybe Donovan.

“Next time, I recommend being one of the set up guys. You have to wake up way too early but you don’t have to talk to anyone and you get to leave before it starts.”

That comes from one of the other sad men in the room, Carl. Or Craig. Kevin, maybe? 

Hyde shakes his head.

“I’m never coming to one of these things again. Those girls are insane.”

Dave or Devin snorts, placing a perfectly colored pancake on the tray next to him.

“That’s what I said my first time too. Lost count after the tenth one.”

“That’s what we all say, son,” Craig or Kevin chimes in, smiling sympathetically at Hyde. Hyde glares back.

“No way. I’m not soft. I’m telling you, I’m done.”

“You’re with Jackie, right? The small brunette?” maybe Carl asks, flipping over two pancakes.

“Yeah,” Hyde responds cautiously, sighing in relief when his newest pancake reveals to be a perfect golden brown. 

“What happened to the other guy? Michael?”

Hyde scowls and roughly slams the pancakes onto his tray before responding.

“They broke up, obviously.”

“He came to everything. Seemed to have fun too.”

“A little too much fun,” maybe Donovan adds, looking knowingly at Kevin. Or maybe it’s Kyle.

“What does that mean?” Hyde snaps, turning back to the men.

“Let’s just say he liked some of the alumni a little too much. Brett found him in the closet with his fiance. They broke up. He was a good guy.”

“I forgot about Brett. Poor dude,” Kevin adds, shaking his head.

“Wait he messed with someone's fiance here? Did Jackie know?”

“I don’t think so. His fiance dropped out and all the ladies are kind of scared of Jackie. She’s feisty.”

Hyde considers frogging Kyle, but thinks better of it. He doesn’t like some sad lowlife calling Jackie feisty. 

“But anyway,” Devin continues, passing his full tray of pancakes to the girl scout who appeared at the window, “That guy came with her to everything. So I don’t see how you get out of it.”

“By not cheating on her,” Hyde snarls back, sighing as another pancake turns black. Dammit.

He manages to avoid talking to Kyle and Darryl for the rest of the event and only burns one more pancake. As soon as he hands over his last tray, he yanks the hairnet off his head. He feels too much like Edna for comfort.

He sneaks through the crowded room and out front, pulling out his cigarettes. He’s never needed a smoke more in his life.

Lighting his second one, he hears a voice behind him.

“There you are.”

He turns around and sees Jackie walking towards him, smiling brightly. She’s wearing a pretty dress, sash draped over it. She’d refused to wear the actual uniform.

“How can I stand out in a uniform?” she’d asked him on their way there.

“Hey,” he replies, sighing as the smoke fills his lungs.

“Thought you ditched me,” she says, stopping next to him. He shakes his head.

“Just needed some air.”

She glances at his cigarette.

“Isn’t that counterproductive then?”

“Not for my sanity.”

She smiles, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

“Did you have fun?”

“No,” he snaps, taking another drag. She rolls her eyes.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“You weren’t in the hottest room in the universe with a couple of sad husbands.”

“Connor and Doug aren’t that sad.”

“I’m not doing this crap again, Jackie,” Hyde warns, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Sure thing, baby,” she cooes, rubbing his arm.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are,” she says, keeping the same tone. He considers fighting back more but sighs, extinguishing the cigarette under his toe. He’s exhausted.

“Well I’ve got to go say goodbye and then we can head out, alright?”

He nods, making sure to keep the surly expression on his face. It’s important to him Jackie does not have any doubt about whether or not he hated being here.

She presses another kiss to his cheek before dashing back inside. Hyde leans against the building, shaking his head. How the hell did he end up here? Some ridiculous event with a bunch of squares.

Oh yeah, Jackie. His girl scout, cheerleader girlfriend. God, Edna would have a field day if she saw this. 

He’d been bitching to Foreman about it the other night when Foreman reminded him he didn’t need to go. In fact, he didn’t need to date Jackie at all.

It’s entirely true. He knows his friends think he hit his head or something. But the truth is, and he’d never admit it, that it’s worth going to a couple awful events to keep Jackie happy. Because for some reason, that’s what he wants. To make Jackie happy. He wants to see her smile and giggle and do the little clap she does when she’s excited.

Because somewhere down the line, he became soft. Jackie stopped being a hot summer fling and started being a constant in his life. She sits with him at lunch, she comes to the basement after school. She stays for dinner and they do things, sometimes stupid things, on the weekends. And even if he pretends to only tolerate her around their friends, he actually likes it. He likes her constant narration. He likes the way she sits on his lap or cuddles into his side. He likes holding her hands in the hallway. He likes being her boyfriend.

Damn, he’s really soft.

“Okay, all set!” Jackie calls, reappearing by his side, carrying the sash in her hand.

“Thank god,” he mutters, reaching for her hand and turning towards his truck. She squeezes his hand, hurrying after him.

“So, you did this for me. Now it’s your turn!”

He looks back at her in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Well we did something I wanted to do. Now what do you want to do?”

He wiggles his eyebrows, letting his eyes trail down her body. She rolls his eyes

“Well we can always do that. But I mean, isn’t there somewhere you want to go?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well if I wasn’t here, what would you do today?”

“Uh...probably just hang out in the basement and smoke. Or go to the hub.”

“That’s it?”

“Well...there’s this new record store in Kenosha that’s supposed to be pretty great. I was thinking of heading there this weekend. Bit of a drive though.”

“Sounds fun, let’s go!”

He reaches the truck, opening her door and frowns at her.

“You want to drive to Kenosha and go to a record store with me?”

She smiles, nodding her head.

“I don’t think it’s going to have a lot of Donny Osmond or ABBA, Jackie. They sell rock.”

“I’m not going for me. I’m just going with you.”

“With me?”

“Yeah. You said you wanted to go. So let’s go!”

He closes her door and heads around the truck, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Really?”

She rolls her eyes impatiently.

“Yes, Steven. That’s how relationships work. We go to some things I want and some things you want.”

“Huh. Alright.”

He starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot. Jackie’s babbling happily about how she was definitely the prettiest girl at the event and how Sasha’s new nose job is just the worst.

But Hyde is only half listening. Before Jackie he would have just gone to the store alone. He likes digging through the bins, taking his time to find the best deals.

But the idea of Jackie tagging along? Well that doesn’t sound half bad.

He reaches over and lets his hand fall on her thigh. She smiles, placing her hand on top of his without taking a break from her story. He chuckles. Not half bad.

3.

She’s lying with her head on his chest, tracing abstract shapes onto his shirt. They’d gotten back from the Valentine’s dance almost an hour ago but they’ve been in this position the entire time. She knows curfew is fast approaching and she needs to leave before Red comes down, but she doesn’t want to move.

His hand rests comfortably on her hip, his thumb tapping an unknown beat.

“I’d better drive you home. It’s almost curfew.”

She sighs, cuddling into his side more tightly.

“Jackie, come on.”

“Just another minute.”

He grunts but doesn’t move, so she knows she won.

Even though they had only been broken up for a matter of hours, it had scared her to her core. She hadn’t realized quite how happy she was until it was suddenly gone.

Kelso could date her mom for all Jackie cared. As long as she was with Steven, Michael’s lovelife didn’t matter. 

“Thanks for taking me to the dance,” she whispers, pressing a kiss onto his shirt.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Well, it is to me. I had fun.”

He doesn’t respond, just resumes his beat against her hip. 

“You really meant what you said earlier?” 

She raises her head up slightly, frowning at him. 

“What?”

“What you said about...about me. You really...love me?”

The words come out slightly choked, like he’s physically forcing them out.

“Of course I do, Steven.”

He nods, his thumb pausing it’s percussion. 

“And you don’t care that I didn’t...that I don’t...that I didn’t say it back?”

She shakes her head, sitting up to face him.

“No. Doesn’t change how I feel.”

“Huh.”

“You’ll say it when you’re ready.”

He frowns at her.

“Jackie I don’t...I don’t love people. Not like that.”

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No, you just don’t realize you do. It’s your parents fault.”

“Jackie-,”

“Look Steven, don’t worry about it. I love you and want to be with you, only you. And you only want to be with me. Right?”

He nods, his eyes shining up at her.

“That’s all I care about.”

He nods again, sitting up next to her.

“Let’s go. Before Red makes you walk home.”

She smiles and stands up, fixing her dress.

“You look nice tonight, by the way,” he murmurs, running a hand through her flattened hair.

She beams up at him, tugging his collar back into place.

“So do you.”

He gives her a soft smile and steps forward, pressing his lips against hers. She kisses him back and brings her arms around his neck.

She sighs against his mouth, letting her tongue slip out and run against his lower lip. His hands come to up her waist, squeezing gently.

She feels heat pooling in her stomach and moves in slightly closer. 

“Jackie-,” Steven mutters, breaking the kiss off, “You’ve got to go.”

“But Steven,” she whines, bringing her lips back to his. 

“Jackie, we’ve got plenty of time tomorrow. I’ve got to get you home.”

She sighs but steps back, letting her hand trail down his arm and grip his hand.

Unlike Michael, he never sees an urgency for sex. He’d rather do it when they’ve got time and space, instead than forcing it in a couple minutes before one of them has to leave. She loves that about him. How her enjoyment is just as important as his and he’s willing to wait to make sure it’s perfect.

Ironically, it makes her want him all the time.

He leads her into the basement where Eric and Donna are curled up on the couch, watching television.

“I’m taking Jackie home. I'll be back in a few.”

They both nod absently at them, absorbed in whatever move they’re watching.

She climbs into his car, scooting over to rest her head on his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, shifting the car into gear and pulling down the street.

They sit in silence for a few moments, listening to whatever song is playing over the radio.

“Hey...can I ask you something?”

Hyde is the one who breaks the silence, something Jackie hadn’t expected. She sits up, looking over at him.

“Of course.”

“Why uh...why did you pick me?”

She frowns at him, uncomprehending.

“What?”

“I mean...why do you want to be with me and not Kelso? Clearly he still wants to be with you and isn’t he more your type?”

Her frown deepens. She’s surprised at his honesty and even more so at his apparent insecurity. 

“Because I love you, Steven.”

“Yeah but you loved him too. You know, before.”

She reaches out to place a gentle hand on his thigh.

“In a lot of ways, I did. He bought me things and told me I was pretty but we never really talked about stuff, you know? Real stuff. It was just...it was puppy love, I think. With you it’s different.”

He stays silent, eyes fixed on the road. She doesn’t understand how he can wear his sunglasses in the dark and see anything. 

“So you really don’t want Kelso back?”

“I haven’t wanted him back since we got together. I swear.”

He nods.

“Huh.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah. I just...well I always kind of thought you’d end up back with him. And I guess I figured this would be it. When you went back.”

“You thought I’d end up back with him? Even after we started dating?”

“I mean...not actively. But yeah, a little. Everything with us just seemed kind of...unbelievable I guess.”

“Unbelievable? In a good way or a bad way?”

“A good way. Well...a little of both maybe. I mean look Jackie, I’m calling you my girlfriend, taking you to dances, going to stupid parties with you. I guess I just figured it would derail at some point.”

She pulls her hand back, eyes shining with tears.

“That’s what you thought? Well Steven if this is so terrible for you, why did you take me back?”

He whips his head towards her, grimacing when he sees her face.

“No, Jackie I don’t mean it like that. I mean...well I’ve enjoyed it. Not all of it. That pancake breakfast was a nightmare. But being with you like this, it’s alright. And I guess I just figured you’d leave at some point. When you got bored or mad.”

She softens, listening to the unsaid words in between the strangled phrases. He’s happy with her. He likes being with her. He doesn’t believe that something like this could actually last for him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Steven. I promise.”

“Cool.”

She wants to push a little further, while he seems to be willing to open up, but they’re just about at her house and she can tell by his voice that he’s burnt out of emotions for one day. So instead she will take what she can get. She will go inside, to her secretly empty house, and go to sleep knowing she is still Steven Hyde’s girlfriend. And she has a sneaking suspicion that he might even love her.

But that’s a battle for a different day.

4.

They’re curled up in Hyde’s bed, both of them naked and only slightly covered by his thin blanket. When he’d spent so long fighting against relationships in the past, he’d never really considered the benefits of being in one. Namely, the very regular sex.

The Foreman’s had gone to church, a very whiny Eric in tow, and Jackie had slipped into the basement as soon as they’d left. It was a routine and a routine Hyde was thrilled about.

Her entire weight is on top of him, her breasts pressing into his chest and he’s running a hand through her hair. He’s tempted to ask her how the hell she gets it this soft and shiny but he’s sure the answer is a few hours long and quite frankly is not worth it.

“My parents used to take me to church when I was little.” Jackie’s voice cuts through the comfortable silence, as it normally does.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Appearances, right? But then my mom started cheating on him and Daddy wanted to go to a church in a different town since everyone he worked with went there and got lunch afterwards. So we stopped going. My nanny took me once but they all spoke Spanish and my mom fired her for trying to corrupt my prestigious European ancestry.” 

Hyde raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. The more he learns about Jackie’s childhood, the more he understands her.

“Edna and Bud never even tried. But to be fair, I don’t think they would have let us through the door. The church probably would have burst into flames.”

Jackie gives a humourless chuckle and presses a soft kiss to his bare chest before she speaks again.

“I remember they used to always give me gummy words to get me to go with them, when we did go. And then I pitched a fit when they stopped taking me, since I wanted the gummy worms, so they kept giving me a bag on Sundays anyway. It was my Sunday treat.”

“Bud used to gamble on Saturdays, with his friends, and when he won Edna would always buy a treat for us on Sunday. It was usually pudding pops.”

Jackie raises her head and looks up at him, a bright smile on her face.

“Pudding pops?”

“Yeah. I always liked them as a kid, I guess. Reminds me of the good times we had. Before they were both drunk by noon, you know.

“Pudding pop. Pudding pops for my puddin’ pop.”

He stares at her, eyes wide.

“Huh?”

“That’s so cute. I’m calling you puddin’ pop now.”

“Uh, no way.”

“I love it.”

“I don’t. Don’t call me that. Ever.”

“Okay, puddin’ pop.”

“Jackie, I’m serious.”

“I know you are.”

“Jackie-,”

But she’s sliding up his body, her bare breasts coming into view as she leans down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Her tongue slips into his mouth and he can’t help but moan slightly.

“Round two?” she asks, cocking an eyebrow and biting her lower lip. He can feel blood rushing between his legs.

He pulls the blanket off her entirely, exposing both of their naked bodies.

“Hell yeah.”

“Maybe we can get pudding pops after, puddin’ pop.”

He opens his mouth to argue but her hand is already around him and suddenly the nickname, and everything else, is pushed out of his mind. There are more important matters to attend to.

5\. 

He can tell something is up with Jackie.

She’s being clingy. And considering clingy is Jackie’s normal state of being, being clingy out of the ordinary is a real statement.

She eats dinner with them almost every night. She stays until he has to force her into his car before Red locks the doors for curfew. She appears in his room bright and early every weekend as if she’s worried he might have left to go somewhere without her at 8am on a Saturday. 

Now they’re sitting outside her house and she’s babbling away in his passenger seat, clearly trying to prolong having to go inside. He knows it’s hard with her dad being gone and her Mom being something of a flake but this behavior is new and he finds it unnerving. 

“Jackie,” he says, interrupting her repetitive spiel about slutty cheerleaders in the neighboring school, “Not that this isn’t fascinating but you need to go inside. Red is going to kill me if I’m late again.”

She pouts, slumping down in her seat.

“Doesn’t your mom care, like at all, that you’re never home?” Hyde asks, trying to peer towards the house to see if the light in her parents bedroom is on.

“No. She doesn’t care what I do,” Jackie snaps and Hyde is surprised to hear her voice is trembling.

“Aw man, Jackie come on. She’s not so bad. I’m sure she’s just dealing with your dad being gone too.”

“Yeah well running off to Mexico doesn’t really scream caring.”

Her eyes are wide and her hand flies to her mouth as soon as she says it. Hyde’s heart drops. 

“She did what?”

“Nothing. She’s back now. It’s fine, don’t worry about that.”

The concept of curfew now all but forgotten and hops out of his truck, slamming the door and stomping towards the house.

“Steven, wait!” Jackie calls, stumbling out of the car and hurrying up the walk behind him. “Steven it’s fine, really. You need to go home.”

He reaches the side of the house and peers up at the window he knows belongs to her parents room. Dark. The whole house is dark besides Jackie’s bedroom.

“How long has she been gone?”

He tries to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. He’s not mad, not at her at least. But the fact that Jackie has been alone in her house and he had no idea is gnawing painfully at his insides.

“Not that long, Steven I swear. She will be back soon, I’m sure.”

He rolls his eyes and moves towards the front door.

“Steven where are you going?”

“Come on, let’s get your stuff,” he replies, gesturing for her to unlock the front door.

“What?”

“Your stuff. You know, that you need to live.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m sure the Foreman’s will let you stay in Laurie’s room.”

“No Steven, you are not telling them.”

“Jackie-,” he groans, running a hand over his face.

“Steven, no. I’m fine. I don’t need anyone’s help.”

“Yes you do, Jackie. You can’t stay here alone, you’re seventeen. The Foreman’s will be able to help.”

“Steven Hyde, don’t you dare tell them.”

Even in the dark he can see her shining, filled with tears. He sighs. He knows telling the Foreman’s is the right thing to do. Jackie needs help, even if she doesn’t want to admit it.  
But he also knows where she’s coming from. He knows the feeling of being pitied. How it hurts to have the entire town know your parents are deadbeats. And as much as he wants to tell the Foreman’s, he will respect what she wants.

But that doesn’t mean he will let her sleep in this house alone.

“Fine. Go get your stuff.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, not moving from her spot.

“What?”

“Pajamas, toothbrush, the lotion you girls always put on. That stuff.”

“Steven I am not telling the Foreman’s.”

“I know, but you’re not sleeping here alone. You can stay with me. I won’t tell anyone.”

“With you?”

“Won’t be too hard to sneak you in or out. There’s a million kids over in the morning anyway. The Foreman’s won’t know.”

Jackie bites her lip, shivering slightly in the night air.

“Now come on. I’m already going to get yelled at by Red for being late.”

“Are...are you sure?”

“Look Jackie, I think you should tell the Foreman’s. If you’re not going to that’s your choice. But I’ve been in your shoes and it sucks. Plus I’m your boyfriend, right? So I’m not leaving you alone in this creepy ass house all night.”

He can’t quite read her face in the darkness so he’s caught by surprise when she throws herself at him, her arms wrapping somewhat painfully around his neck.

He stumbles back a bit but catches himself, running a hand up and down her spine. He can feel hot tears against his neck so he turns his head slightly to press a kiss to the side of her forehead.

“Doll, it’s going to be fine,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to her ear. She nods against him but stays wrapped firmly around his middle.

“Jackie, come on we’ve really got to go. Red is going to kick my ass.”

She pulls away, wiping at her cheeks but pulls her keys out of her pocket and unlocks the door.

“You really don’t mind me staying with you? I know your bed is kind of small.”

He shrugs, following her into the silent house. He shudders at its vast emptiness. He notices a thin layer of dust on most of the surfaces and sighs, grimacing at the thought of Jackie coming home to this every night.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re small, right?”

“Yes I am blessed in that department,” she agrees, gesturing for him to follow her up to her bedroom.

He sits on her bed as she packs up a bag, haphazardly throwing clothes and a variety of expensive looking bottles into it.

“Is it going to be weird?” she begins after a moment, bending down to dig through a drawer.

“Is what going to be weird?”

“Spending the night together. We haven’t technically done that, you know.”

He frowns. He hadn’t considered that, but she’s right. They’ve napped together, cuddled up in his bed. They’ve slept together, in the sexual way, of course. But they’ve never actually woken up together.

“I didn’t think about that. I can sleep on the couch, if you want.”

He really does not want to sleep on the couch but he also hadn’t considered ordering his girlfriend to spend the night in his bed might be crossing a line. 

“No, no that’s not what I meant at all. It’s fine. It’s nice, actually. A milestone!”

He rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything because she’s acting more like his normal Jackie and he’s not about to make fun of her for it.

“Sure, doll. But look, you got everything? It’s just one night. We can come back tomorrow.”

The implication that this offer extends beyond tonight hangs in the air and she offers him a soft, grateful smile. She reaches for the bag and hands it to him.

“Ready.”

He lets out a low grunt as he picks the bag up, frowning at her.

“Jackie what the hell is in this thing? Bricks?”

“Steven one does not look this beautiful without a strictly regimented skin care routine. And makeup for tomorrow of course. And several different outfit options.”

He rolls his eyes but slings the bag over his shoulder, ignoring her warnings of how fragile her belongings are.

Soon they’re back in his car and she’s cuddled up next to him, burying tightly into his side.

“Thank you, puddin’ pop,” she murmurs, laying her head on his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes at the nickname, one keeps protesting, but only responds with a kiss to her forehead. 

For tonight, he can be puddin’ pop.

5 + 1 (in which Hyde falls off the water tower):

Hyde is laying in the hospital bed, his neck constrained by an uncomfortable brace.

He’s pretty sure this is rock bottom.

He cheated on his girlfriend. Got rejected trying to get her back. Got in a fight with Kelso over her and ended up on the ground, the world spinning above him.

And now he has to wear this stupid neck brace.

Kelso is sitting on the chair beside him, laughing as Mrs. Foreman fluffs his pillows.

“Man I can’t believe you fell.”

“You’ve fallen off it so many times you moron,” Hyde growls, shooing away Mrs. Foreman’s hands.

“Yeah well it’s funnier when it’s not me,” Kelso laughs in response, shaking his head.

“Okay Steven, you can go,” Mrs. Foreman announces, glancing at his papers. “No driving for a few days and I will have to come down and wake you up a few times overnight in case you have a concussion.”

Hyde groans, letting his head fall back on his pillow. He winces as his neck throbs.

“And keep that brace on young man,” she warns, giving him a stern look before giggling and walking out of the room.

“Alright idiot, you’re driving me home. Let’s go.”

“Okay let me just go get the free pizza I ordered from the cafeteria,” Kelso announces, standing up.

“You ordered a pizza?”

“Yeah and I said you broke your neck so they said it was free. I love this place.”

Before Hyde can say anything in response Kelso darts out of the room, leaving Hyde alone. He pushes himself out of the bed, wincing as the soreness in his body screams at him.

He walks over to the small table in the room and grabs his wallet and keys, shoving them into his pocket, when he hears a voice behind him.

“Steven? Oh my god are you okay?”

He spins around and his heart gives a jolt when he sees Jackie in the doorway of his room, eyes wide and fearful.

“Jackie? What are you doing here?”

“Well I heard someone fell off the water and I thought it might be you. Oh my god your neck, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just sore. Mrs. Foreman said I might have a concussion but not too bad.”

“But you’re okay?”

“Yeah.”

Jackie nods, looking relieved but also uncomfortable, like she didn’t plan out how this interaction was going to go.

Hyde grins.

“You came down here to see me.”

She stiffens, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I...yes well I thought you might be seriously hurt.”

“You came because you care about me. So I still have a shot with you.”

“No! Well...I don’t know.”

Hyde continues grinning at her. Suddenly, the pain from his fall doesn’t seem so bad.

“Steven, stop staring at me or I’ll kick you.”

“You’re going to kick someone who just fell off the water tower?”

She considers that, frowning at his neck brace.

“I will pinch you.”

Taking her word for it, he drops his gaze and sits down on the stool beside the bed.

“Look Jackie...I know I screwed up, alright? I know. And I’m sorry. But I’m not like Kelso, man, you know that. I hadn’t even looked at another girl since we started dating. She hit on me the night before and I swear to god Jackie it didn’t even cross my mind. Not for a second.”

“Well you still did it!”

“And I will never do it again. You have to believe me.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re down here. Look I want to be with you. Only you. And you came down here to see if I was okay so you must still care about me. So can you please accept my apology? You can still be mad if you want but...you really never want to be with me again?”

She opens her mouth to retort but it hangs open limply, clearly unable to come up with a response she likes.

“Why did you do it?”

He frowns at her, confused by her question.

“What?”

“Why did you cheat?”

“I told you. I thought you and Kelso-,”

“I know but why did you cheat? You could have just come and yelled at me or punched Michael. Why did you sleep with someone else?”

He thinks for a moment about her question. Why did he do that? Why did he pick the one thing he couldn’t walk back on? The one thing he knew she wouldn’t forgive?

“Because...I didn’t want to get hurt.”

“What?”

“Look I thought you were fooling around with Kelso. And when everyone found out I wanted to be able to say I did it too so I don’t care. I didn’t want to look like the idiot who got played.”

She considers this, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He takes her silence as a positive and continues on.

“I know I messed up. I should have talked to you. I shouldn’t have made assumptions. But I did and I can’t change that. But I learned my lesson, okay?”

“Did you?” she snaps, moving her hands to her hips. “Because trying to be the guy who doesn’t care all the time doesn’t work in a relationship, Steven.”

“I know that, Jackie. Trust me. I’ve been totally miserable since you broke up with me and I fell off the freaking water tower. It wasn’t worth it.”

Her eyes soften slightly and she drops her hands from her hips before taking a step closer to him.

“I was really worried when I heard you fell, Steven.”

He gives her a soft smile and shrugs.

“I’m really alright.”

“I know but...if you weren’t. I didn’t want the last time we saw each other to be like that.”

He glances up at her, unable to keep the hope from bubbling in his heart.

“Jackie...will you please take me back? I’m begging here, doll.”

He can see a grin pulling at her cheeks, even as she does her best to force a scowl onto her face.

“Did you mean what you said?”

Her voice is soft and small and he frowns at her, unsure of what she’s referring to.

“Huh?”

“Do you really love me?”

Fear prickles the back of his neck. Even though he said it, there’s something scary about being confronted with his own words, so undeniably vulnerable. Something inside of him squirms, begging for him to shut down again.

But he can’t. It’s not worth it. Not with her.

“Yeah Jackie, I do.”

The soft smile she gives him sends a wave of joy through his body, wiping out any of the fear or hesitation.

“You said you didn’t love me anymore...was that true?”

She drops her eyes to the floor but after a moment, gives a tiny shake of her head.

“Were you really considering taking Kelso back?”

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head again.

“Jackie...please?”

He can see something change in her eyes and gathers the courage to stand up and take a step towards her. He reaches out and grabs her hand, smiling when she doesn’t pull back.

“You can’t hurt me like that again, you understand?”

He grins and squeezes her hand.

“I promise.”

She brings her eyes up to meet his.

“And I’m still mad. And you’re going to have to buy me things and tell me how pretty I am to make up for it.”

He rolls his eyes but steps closer, moving his hands to cradle her face.

“And-,”

He cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers. It’s an awkward kiss, encumbered by his neck brace, but she tastes like cherries and vanilla and her mouth is soft and warm and even though he’d only lost her for a couple days he missed her like crazy.

She kisses him back after a moment, her arms reaching out and snaking around his waist.

Just as his tongue slips into her mouth they’re interrupted by a yell at the door.

“What the hell?”

Kelso is standing there, pizza in hand, looking furiously at the scene in front of him.

“Get lost, Kelso,” Hyde snaps, stepping forward and throwing his arm over Jackie’s shoulders.

“Nuh uh that’s no fair! I got you jelly beans!” he cries again, stomping his foot.

Jackie rolls her eyes, leaning closer to Hyde.

“Look Michael, we’re not good for each other anymore, okay? You need to move on.”

“But Hyde cheated! That’s no fair!”

“You cheated on me like a million times Michael,” Jackie snaps, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Yeah but...not with a nurse I don’t think,” he mutters, bringing a slice of pizza to his mouth.

“Well we worked it out,” Hyde says shortly, still glaring at Kelso.

“Whatever, man. You can’t have any of my pizza then.”

“I don’t want your crappy pizza. Go home, Kelso.”

Kelso considers the scene in front of him but sighs, seemingly accepting what’s happening.

“Fine. You’re way too complicated now anyway, Jackie. I like a woman with a little less substance.”

Apparently considering that a burn, he spins on his heel and stomps down the hallway, the smell of pizza floating after him.

“Really? You weren’t sure which one of us you wanted?” Hyde asks, shaking his head and shooting Jackie a look.

She sticks her tongue out but wraps her arms around his neck, burying her head into his neck. He brings his hands to her waist and pulls her more tightly against him.

“I’m really sorry, doll.”

She nods against his neck, placing a soft kiss on the tender skin.

“I know.”

“But I really, really want you to be my chick again.”

He can feel her smile and he presses his cheek against the top of her head.

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love you too, Steven.”

“Cool.”

She laughs and rolls her eyes but leans up to kiss him, her lips soft and gentle against his.

“I thought I’d lost my puddin’ pop forever.”

Hyde rolls his eyes at the nickname but can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face.

“Wanna know something sick? I actually missed you calling me puddin’ pop.”

Jackie beams at this and leans forward for another kiss when two voices interrupt them from the doorway.

“Puddin’ pop?”

Eric and Donna are standing at the door, looking over the pair with shock and glee. Hyde feels heat rise up his neck and into his cheeks.

“Who is that supposed to be? Me? I’ve never heard that name before in my life.”

He grabs Jackie’s arm and tugs her out of the room, avoiding the eyes watching him go.

“Hey puddin’ pop?” he hears Foreman’s voice and he grimaces, flickering his eyes to his friend.

“Shut it Foreman.”

“Glad you two worked it out.”

He’s surprised by the serious tone of his voice and gives him a small but genuine smile.

“Thanks, Foreman.”

“Yeah no problem puddin’ pop.”

Crap. He’s sure he’s not getting out of this one anytime soon.


End file.
